The Jubilee Diamond
by THGFAN101
Summary: My own version of Shatterproof. I wrote this story a few months while waiting for Shatterproof to come out. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amy and Dan were running all over the world looking for artifacts and ancient treasures for Vesper 1. Seven members of the Cahill Family have been kidnapped and the only way they'll stay alive is if Amy and Dan do everything Vesper 1 wants them to do.

They recently have found the astrolabe and had it delivered to Vesper 1 and prevented Alistair (one of the seven hostages) from a terrible fate. Now they're searching for Vesper 1's next demand: to find and deliver the Jubilee diamond.

Amy Cahill is tired of running away from the Interpol, tired of doing Vesper 1's demands, and tired of having to constantly move to avoid being seen by Casper and Cheyenne Wyoming. On top of that she has to worry about two non-Cahills, Jake and Atticus Rosenbloom from being hurt. She's also worried about her brother Dan who isn't doing so well. After all he's just a kid; the Clue Hunt has changed his life negatively.

Based on Vesper 1's text message they have received the Jubilee diamond is in Germany. That's where they're heading right now.

"Dan," she said to her brother who was sitting right next to her on the flight. Atticus and Jake were in the seats right behind them. "What's wrong?"

Dan was staring at the screen of his phone. As soon as he heard Amy he put the phone away and said, "Nothing. I was just thinking."

Amy could tell he was lying but it would be hard to make Dan spill so she just put that aside for now. "Okay, did you print out the map like I told you?"

"Yep, and I also got a large supply of snacks. I can't wait to try the junk food in Germany too!" he said excited.

_Maybe I was imagining it_, she thought. Dan's mood seems to change. One minute he was sad the next he's excited to eat junk food.

Amy borrowed Dan's laptop and researched the times the museum would open in Berlin. She found out that the German Historical Museum opens at 10 am and closes at 6 pm. Perfect. They'll have enough time to book a room and relax before going to the museum.

"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts. We'll be arriving shortly. Thank you for traveling with Air Delta!" the flight attendant announced.

Amy and Dan fastened their seat belts and waited for the plane to land. Once the plane landed they gathered their carry-on luggage and waited for Jake and Atticus to get off the elevator. From there they got a taxi cab and booked a room at a one-star hotel.

* * *

Back at Cahill Command Center Hamilton and Jonah burst in with good news. They have intercepted a message from a Vesper agent.

"Are you sure it was a Vesper agent?" Sinead asked them suspiciously. She couldn't believe that the Vespers could be that careless or get beaten by two teenagers, even if one of them is a Holt.

"Of course, since when did the Wiz ever lie?" Jonah said.

"Why do you think we can't do it?" Hamilton added.

"Okay, I believe you. So what happened?" she asked.

"I'll tell the story," Hamilton said before Jonah could say anything. "Here's what happened…"

"Jonah and I were coming back to Cahill Command Center. We were going to take his private jet plane until I advised him that we shouldn't because we'll be noticeable and the Vespers would track us down. So we used a regular plane to fly to Massachusetts. Then-"

"Then we were attacked by Vespers. I was like to Hamilton, 'Told you homie, we should've used my plane. The Wiz knows what's best'" Jonah interrupted Hamilton. "The Vespers demanded to know some information but I told them that you'd never get anything out of the Wiz."

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Hamilton interjected. "We were attacked by the Vespers and they wanted some information. We managed to knock them out cold-it was only two agents-and we searched them. We found a phone, some weapons like dart guns, and this note. It's a message. It could be very useful to us."

"Yo, where's Evan?" Jonah asked. "Amy would be worried sick if anything happened to him."

"He went to go get some supplies. We're running short on some snacks because of someone," she said particularly to Hamilton. Hamilton pretended not to notice. "Let me see the note."

Jonah handed the note to her and she looked at it closely. It was a bunch of letters mixed around. More like a Lucian Code. If Ian was here then we would have had it decoded in seconds. But it doesn't matter where the mysterious Lucian ran off to, she would be able to decode in minutes.

"Okay, I'll look at it later. I have some other things to do. Try to do something useful," she told them.

She opened some documents that belonged to Grace. These had information on the Vespers back to the time of Gideon Cahill. As she was reading the documents she couldn't help but wonder what happened to Ian. It seems highly unusual that he'd leave just like that and cancel his flight. Something bigger must be happening.

She made up her mind. She grabbed the phone and called some other Madrigal agents to search for him. She told them to start from New York and search from there. Ian Kabra must be found at once.

* * *

Dan and his friend Atticus were raiding the candy bars and chatting. He should have some fun, especially when being forced to search for priceless items.

He munched on a Vivani chocolate bar and asked, "Hey, Amy, when are we going to the museum?"

"Right after I finish reading this," she replied. She was on his laptop searching for information about the Jubilee diamond. Jake was helping her as well.

"Did you guys find anything?" he asked them.

"No," Jake replied. He put his hand through his hair. "Why do they ask for things difficult to find? Why can't they ask for something that already exists in places we know?"

"'Cause their Vespers. All they like to do is make our lives miserable," he mumbled.

"I think we should go now," Amy announced. "It's 2 o'clock and the museum close at 6."

They were about to leave until his cell phone rang. It was a call from Attleboro. He put the phone on speaker and said, "Hey Sinead have some good news?"

"Actually, I have some bad news," Sinead said. She was twirling her long red hair nervously. Her expression was grim.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked. She looked at the screen to see Sinead alone. "Where are the others?"

"Amy, I'm so sorry. Evan's missing," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy Cahill faced many things over the past few years. She escaped near-death experiences, dealt with evil relatives, and traveled to dangerous places. But she never was prepared for this.

"What?" she asked Sinead, trying to keep the tears from falling down her face. This can't be happening. First Ian is missing and now Evan?

"I'm so sorry Amy. I don't know where he is," Sinead said. "He went out to buy some stuff and he hasn't come back yet. It has been two hours. I sent Jonah and Hamilton to look for him but he's nowhere to be seen."

Amy knew that the Vespers must be involved with this. This is exactly why she didn't want him to be involved in the Cahill business. The Vespers always harm the people you love.

She tried to listen to what Sinead was saying about their plans to find him but she couldn't pay attention. Somewhere out there her adorkable boyfriend is in danger. She hoped that he simply lost his way and is looking for the mansion. Or that he's visiting his parents for a while. Not being tortured by the Vespers…

"Did you call him?" she interrupted Sinead.

"Yes we tried multiple times but he isn't answering," Sinead replied.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She opened her phone and called Evan. She hoped that he would answer. But sadly, it just went straight to voice mail.

After several tries she finally records her message in voice mail.

"Evan," she said. "Please call me as soon as possible. I'm worried about you." She ended it like that because she went against saying that everyone will be looking for him. Who knows if a Vesper intercepted his phone?

She couldn't take it anymore and allowed the tears to fall down. She was in there for a while because Dan knocked on the door to ask whether she was alright.

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute," she answered. She quickly washed her face. Her eyes were still red from crying but there's nothing she can do to hide it. She must be strong for everyone. If they want to save the hostages she must act like a leader. She trusts that her cousins will find Evan and he will be safe.

She exited the bathroom and found everyone else silent in the room. Dan looked at her asking if they're still going. She nodded and said to everyone, "Come on let's go."

* * *

Sinead just closed her phone when suddenly she received a text message from Erasmus.

Erasmus: _We found Evan's footprints near the post office._

That's unusual. Why would Evan go to the post office late at night?

She quickly texted back: _How about near the grocery store?_

Erasmus: _None. It doesn't look like Evan made it to the store._

She went on one of the computer and tried to track Evan down by his phone. No signal came up and this made Sinead frustrated.

She felt like it was all her fault. She should never have let Evan go to the store late at night. What was she thinking? Her best friend may not be able to concentrate on the mission with Evan missing.

Sinead looked over at the paper that Jonah and Hamilton received. She still hasn't figured out what the message meant. It was in some sort of code she never had seen before. She thought that she wouldn't need Ian for this but now she does.

That reminded her to check whether the Madrigal Agents made any progress on locating Ian. She called a reliable agent named Ethan and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" he responded.

"Hey Ethan, its Sinead," she said. "Any progress?"

"None yet," he replied. "But we know for sure that he went to visit his mother at a convention. We will confront his mother tomorrow for answers. All we know that Ian isn't in New York."

"Okay, thank you. Good luck getting information out of Isabel," she said ending the call.

Sinead went back on the computer and started searching for information on the Jubilee diamond. If they want to free the hostages and find everyone else they must find Vesper One's demands fast.


End file.
